


Basic Displays of Affection

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Morning Cuddles, Season 2, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Can I get up without waking her? Or should I just wake her up? She would be pissed, but…I need to get out and run,” Jeff started to think, “But do I really want to go running in the rain? I should. But do I want to?”His postulating was interrupted by Britta squeezing him more tightly, practically nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.“I guess that’s my answer,” he thought.Jeff wakes up on a rainy morning and decides to stay in bed and cuddle with Britta. Set during season 2 while they're hooking up/dating.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Basic Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "Jeff goes to wake Britta up with a kiss, but stops himself. Britta opens her eyes and says 'if you don’t do it, I will'." from the prompt generator I've been using lately! I wrote this while very sleepy since I got struck with random motivation, so if it's not great, that's why. regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

Jeff woke up on a dreary morning to cloudy skies and the faint sound of rain pelting against his window panes. He yawned and started to stretch, but stopped when he realized that his arms were wrapped tightly around Britta. She was still fast asleep, curled into Jeff’s side with her head resting on his chest, her breath gently rising and falling in tandem with his.

_“Can I get up without waking her? Or should I just wake her up? She would be pissed, but…I need to get out and run,”_ Jeff started to think, _“But do I really want to go running in the rain? I should. But do I want to?”_

His postulating was interrupted by Britta squeezing him more tightly, practically nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

_“I guess that’s my answer,”_ he thought. Looking down at her, he couldn’t help the broad smile spreading across his face. Britta’s golden waves were fanned out over his chest, catching the little bit of light that managed to slip through the clouds and then in through the blinds. Her arms were now wrapped tightly around his torso, her legs tangled with his underneath his blue silk sheets. Only the very top of her lacy white camisole was visible from beneath the covers, but Jeff nearly cracked himself up thinking about the pink Hello Kitty-patterned underwear currently hidden from his view. He wanted to admire every feature of her face the way he was admiring the rest of her. However, their current position made it impossible.

Jeff decided to try disentangling his legs from hers as he ironically felt them falling asleep. He moved as slowly and delicately as possible, but disturbed the sleeping Britta enough that she rolled off of his chest to lie on her back, arms still wrapped around him despite landing farther away.

He looked down at Britta again, moving the arm that was on top of her to brush her hair out of her face. His gaze drifted over her delicately arched brows, her slightly upturned nose, her cupid’s bow, and her somehow still glossy dusty pink lips. He was overcome with the urge to lean over and kiss her on the forehead, quickly finding himself hovering over her about to do it when he hesitated.

_“She’s sleeping so well, I shouldn’t wake her,”_ Jeff thought. As he was about to pull away, Britta’s eyes snapped open and her mouth pulled itself into a wry smile.

“Oh, hey,” he said nervously, as if he had been caught doing something that he wasn’t supposed to.

Britta snaked her arms out from under Jeff and stretched herself out, yawning lazily. “Are you gonna do it? Or should I?” she asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Do what?”

She smiled a little wider before bringing one hand up to the back of Jeff’s neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss, their lips sleepily grazing over one another’s. After overcoming his surprise, Jeff guided Britta onto her side so that they were lying parallel to one another. Britta’s hands roamed over his bare chest and Jeff rooted his hand in her hair as they continued to lazily lock lips. When they pulled apart, they gazed at each other silently for a moment, Jeff idly running his fingers through Britta’s hair.

“How come you’re not out running? Usually I wake up and you’re already gone,” the blonde said with another yawn.

Jeff did his best to shrug while still lying on his side. “It’s a pretty rainy day. No reason to get out early.”

She raised an eyebrow curiously. “But why were you trying to kiss me on the forehead? That’s new.”

“Well, ah…I don’t know. You just looked really pretty.”

Britta only became more visibly confused. “Jeff Winger, giving compliments and getting emotional? Did you get replaced with an alien overnight?” she asked incredulously.

Jeff stopped playing with her hair and wrinkled his nose. “If you keep sounding so surprised, you’ll never see my sentimental side ever again.”

“Considering that I didn’t know it existed until this morning, I’m not sure how much of a loss that would be,” she said snarkily.

He smiled, pulling Britta in closer again so that their bodies were flush against one another. “Just appreciate it while it’s here. I’ll blame it on the rain or something,” he said, thumb rubbing against the small of her back.

“I will. And I would like to see it more often,” she said softly.

Jeff pressed his lips against the top of Britta’s head and tried to suppress an even wider smile. “Don’t push your luck. But something tells me you might.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. you may have! I hope you all enjoyed and are doing well <3


End file.
